


Fifteen

by AnimeBloodQueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBloodQueen/pseuds/AnimeBloodQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Future-Fic where Olicity is in established relationship but Oliver has been gone for a long time. From Felicity's Point of View.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen

_Fifteen Years._ No sign off him. He never came back. He said he would. He promised he would.  _Fifteen Years._ My life has changed so much since then. No more secret midnight meetings in with the Arrow. No more saving people's lives. Just sitting in her usual chair in Star Consolidated. Used to be  _Queen Consolidated._ New boss appeared after he failed to return that night. 

They took over the company as quick as you could say his name. I got to keep my job. Something to distract me from the pain I was feeling. Everyday I would turn up at work, Ignore my former IT friends and even ignore head of security, John Diggle. 

I would work for ten hours and then walk out the building and return to my home. Used to be _his home.  Our Home._ _  
_

I would enter the Queen mansion and be greeted by an empty home. It would be five o'clock and I would go into the kitchen and prepare food. I got rid of the servants after he failed to return. I still send out paychecks though. I am paid well by the company and after he was assumed dead his will was put in place and all his money was given to his family. In other words me.

I sometimes forget he isn't there and make three plates of food. I then throw one plate of food in the bin. I then set the plates out in the dinning room and call for Rachel. Rachel takes her time but I don't need to shout her twice. She smiles at me as she enters the room and sits beside me and began to eat. Her long blonde hair usually straightened and her face bright with joy but her eyes tired. Her eyes reminded me of his. She was _our_  daughter after all.

Then she would go back into her room and I would wash the plates and sit outside in the garden watching the sunset. After a few hours I would go to bed and the day would repeat. Nothing ever changing. Sometimes I would go to Rachel's school events. Such as plays and parents evenings. Nothing really different.

When I watched the sunset everyday I would think of how that night,  _Fifteen years ago._

It was a mission like no other. Slade was back and causing trouble for Oliver. He was destroying everything he loved. He has attacked laurel. Causing her to get a permanent scar across her cheek. He killed Lyla, Diggle's wife. He then gave Oliver a choice. Death or Loss. The same as last time.

That night I remember clearly. He was dressed in his green suit and hood. His bow in hand. I asked him 'Promise me, You will come back..' I asked like I had asked so many times before. This time he looked me in the eyes but he didn't say 'I promise.' Instead he said 'I can't promise that.' He kissed me as if it would be the last kiss we would ever share. He then left. He took  _Fifteen_ steps until he was out my sight.

I was on the verge of tears but I waited. I tried to use the communications but he never answered. I waited  _fifteen hours_ and he never came back.

One night though.  _Fifteen years after he never came back._

At Five O'clock instead of going home I went to the Verdant. Entered the pass code for the basement and walked down the steps my heeled shoes are the only noise. I switch the light on. Expecting everything to be the same as before. It wasn't though. His mannequin where he kept his hood was clothed in his hood. I walked over a note clipped to the hood. _'I promise'_ was written on it. 

He was going to back. I didn't know why he was taking so long, I didn't even know when He would be back. But I knew he would come back. 


End file.
